Bed Time
by areallyniceperson
Summary: Kurt comes home late one night to find Blaine had fallen asleep while studying. Fluffy mcfluffers.


**A/N: I feel so terrible for not regularly writing. Life is crazy and sadly, fanfiction writing takes the far back burner when other things come up. I have been on Christmas vacation from college, but it's been crazy, too. I also have had the worst case of writer's block… I really do need to find myself some good prompts. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who has encouraged me to write another fic. This one is is short and sweet and fluffy.**

**WARNINGS: Ridiculous amounts of fluff.**

Kurt jostled his keys in the lock on the door to their apartment, trying to be as quiet as he could knowing that it was already past midnight. When he finally heard it unlock (_mental note to self: get a new lock_), he pushed it open with his shoulder, making sure to close it behind him. He sighed at the warmth of their cozy apartment, the dark cherry hardwood floors just barely lit by a lamp in the far corner.

Kurt smiled tiredly and set his bag down on their tiny kitchen table, bending down to untie his shoes before setting them on the shoe rack. He did a quick stretch before going into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and gulping it down, glancing through their pantry as he did so. _We need to buy more pasta next time it's on sale_, he thought to himself.

After drinking his water and setting the glass in the sink, Kurt made his way to their bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame, smiling softly to himself. Blaine was spread out on their bed on his stomach, a pile of textbooks and open notebooks in front of him. His arms were tucked up in front of him where he rested his head, shirt rising two or three inches above his pants. _He must have fallen asleep while studying_, Kurt thought to himself.

If you had told Kurt five years ago that he would be standing in a doorway in New York City, admiring his very sexy boyfriend as he slept on their (shared!) bed, he wouldn't have believed you. Kurt took a moment to think back on everything that had happened to get them to where they are now –the bullying in high school, Glee club, the break up… he didn't regret any of it, because without it, they wouldn't be where they are. He let himself smile again –he smiled so much more when Blaine was around- and finally decided to give in to his own tiredness.

He quietly tip-toed over to the bed and carefully began moving the textbooks, smiling when he saw Blaine's glasses were lopsided on his head from sleep. A pen slid out from the notebook he was in the process of folding up and hit the floor, causing Blaine to wake up with a small jolt.

"Hi handsome," Kurt whispered softly, carding his fingers through Blaine's loose curls. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes again, tempted to nuzzle Kurt's hand but instead settled for burying his face further into his arms. "Mmmm… fell 'sleep studying…"

Kurt hummed and gently took his boyfriend's glasses off of his head, folding them and placing them on the nightstand. "I can see that," he smiled. "I'll go ahead and get you tucked into bed before I get in the shower." He cleared the books away and crawled onto the bed, trying to roll Blaine onto his back. "Come on, baby. Work with me here."

Blaine let out a quiet, tired whine and scrunched his nose up. "K'rt…"

"Come on. Sit up and get under the covers."

Blaine blinked one eye open and huffed before slowly sitting up, frowning as he felt the muscles in his neck tense from the awkward position. "Ow. You're so mean."

Kurt just smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek before pulling their comforter and sheets back. He then reached down to help Blaine get out of his sweatpants before tucking him cozily under the covers. " There you go, sleepy head."

"Are you gonna—hmmm, come to bed soon?" Blaine yawned, looking up at Kurt.

He looked so small underneath their down comforter, Kurt couldn't help but giggle quietly. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and then I'll come to bed," he said softly. "Don't stay up for me, love. Go on to sleep."

"M'kay."

Kurt smiled and undressed, taking the quickest shower that he could. He wrapped up in a warm towel and did his nightly face washing routine, scrunching up his nose at the likelihood that Blaine skipped washing his face tonight. He could never complain about Blaine's hygiene because he always smelled so fresh, a mix of mint and man and something that smelled faintly like raspberries… but he didn't have quite a detailed face washing routine like Kurt's.

Once he was done, he put his favorite pair of pajamas on –they had actually been Blaine's in high school, and of course the pants were more like capris on him- and went back into the bedroom.

"Blaine," he said firmly when he saw the younger boy's eyes still barely open. "I told you not to wait up."

"Need sn'ggles," Blaine slurred sleepily, turning onto his right side and pulling the comforter up to his neck. "C'mon, Kurtie."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're getting nothing if you keep calling me that. We've been through this."

Blaine smiled into the covers, eyes closed. "My Kurtie. My wittle Kurtie-wurtie."

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said sternly, trying to hide his smile. What? He couldn't help it if his boyfriend was the cutest man on the planet, even when he was purposefully being annoying.

"You love me."

Kurt's smile widened and he finally crawled into bed, turning their lamp off before snuggling against the cool sheets, reaching out to find Blaine's body and tugging him closer. "I do love you," he whispered. He could just barely hear Blaine murmur a string of affections before his boyfriend was sound asleep, forehead pressed against his shoulder and one arm draped over his waist.

Kurt smiled to himself and closed his eyes, thanking the universe and anyone involved for giving him this devilishly handsome, warm cuddle buddy to come home to every night.


End file.
